In recent years, studies have been actively conducted on central nervous system diseases and brain sciences using magnetic resonance imaging apparatus. For example, the need for early recognition and early treatment of dementia, including Alzheimer's disease, has been increasingly growing along with the global progress of the aging society. A magnetic resonance imaging apparatus is an essential apparatus for evaluation of central nervous systems because the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus can provide high contrast images of a wide variety of physical, scientific, and biological properties.